


The Meat of Revenge

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Anger, Awkward Conversations, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dayna and Cally discuss Avon's desire for revenge. Dayna thinks she understands. Cally feels differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meat of Revenge

Dayna was taking the night watch and trying to build a new gun.

The gun wasn’t going very well at all, much to her great displeasure. It was ridiculous, here she was on the _Liberator_ , the most technologically advanced ship she could possibly be on and yet she hadn’t created a single decent weapon since she’d arrived. She’d had more than enough time to produce something brilliant, wow everybody and currently, all she had was a bundle of components and no really brilliant ideas.

What was wrong with her? Time had been that she’d had a new idea for a new weapon every single day. Oh, some of them hadn’t _worked_ but they’d been ideas, brilliant ideas sometimes, so much fun to create, to play with. Why weren’t they springing to mind now? She ought to be able to recreate some of her ideas better than ever before …

With a gloomy sigh, she shoved the pieces away. It wasn’t working. Father had always told her that if it wasn’t working, the thing to do was to stop and think about something else for a while …

She swallowed. She didn’t want to think about Father. It was too painful still. Every time she thought about him and Lauren … it hurt so much. She couldn’t seem to remember anything about them without her heart growing heavy and dark with pain and distress. It hurt so much. It hurt so much …

“Are you all right?”

She jumped and whipped round, furious that she’d allowed grief to distract her. Cally was standing there, looking concerned. Dayna quickly forced a smile on her face.

“I’m fine. Just bored.”

“Oh, you’ll be bored for a while if Avon has his way.”

Cally sounded surprisingly angry and Dayna looked at her curiously. Cally angry was still a rare event as far as she was concerned. In fact, now she thought about it, Avon was one of the few things that seemed to get Cally angry – although she supposed that the other time, Avon had simply been something to direct the rage at.

“You still don’t like his plan then?” Dayna said.

“ _Like_ it? How could I possibly _like_ it? It’s _twisted_.”

“Oh come on, it’s hardly that!” Dayna protested. “He’s avenging the life of someone he _loved_. Surely you understand that?”

“I understand the desire for revenge,” Cally said quietly. “I understand Avon’s need for it. But revenge is a cold meat, slimy in the mouth. He thinks that it will satisfy him but it won’t. In the end, it will only make him sick.”

“You don’t know that,” Dayna said, suddenly extremely irritated by Cally’s words. “He needs this. I think it’s good to see him doing something human for a change.”

“All too human,” Cally said coldly.

Dayna folded her arms and looked away, fuming with rage and not completely sure why she was so angry. Cally sounded so … so _patronising_. All those ridiculous words, all of those … it was all so … 

“So you’re above such things, are you?” she said, equally coldly. “If Servalan were here right now, you wouldn’t feel the need to revenge the slaughter of your people?”

It was perhaps a cruel thing to say. Cally turned pale, turned her face away for a moment. Dayna bit back the urge to apologise. It wasn’t quite fair … but she wanted to hear the answer now. She wanted to know …

“No, I would not,” Cally said quietly. “I … I do not deny that I am … that I feel … disgust towards Servalan. Perhaps even hatred. I will shed no tears for her death. But I do not intend to blind myself with hate, to chase her down at all costs. I have seen people destroyed by hatred. I have watched people’s minds become clouded because of the need for revenge. I will not let it happen to me. If I can help it, I will not let it happen to Avon either.”

She turned and walked off the flight deck. Dayna stared after her, her insides feeling all twisted up. She didn’t want to believe what Cally had said. She didn’t want to accept that it might be true.

She looked back at the components that she had hoped to turn into a weapon. Was that why her skills felt so rusted? Because she was clouded by her need for revenge?

No. No, it couldn’t be true. Cally didn’t understand her, didn’t understand any of them. Dayna knew why Avon needed this, she needed it herself. One day, she would have Servalan’s blood on her hands and it would feel _good_ and everything would be all right. She would still miss her father and Lauren, she would always miss them but Servalan would be dead and that soften the blow, somehow.

The meat of Dayna’s revenge might be slimy but it would also be warm with blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the b7friday prompt "cloud"


End file.
